1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of driving an electrophoretic display device, an electrophoretic display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, in JP-A-2007-206267, an electrophoretic display device, in which a voltage is not applied between a pixel electrode and a common electrode corresponding to a white display area of the first image but is applied only between a pixel electrode and a common electrode corresponding to a black display area (image component) for inverting the area so as to be removed as an entirely white display when an image displayed in a display unit is rewritten from the first image to the second image, has been disclosed.
When the image removal is performed by only driving pixels that form the image component as described above, it has been known that a thin afterimage is generated along the contour of the image component. In other words, occurrence of a burn-in phenomenon in a boundary portion of the image has been known. Such an afterimage is generated since an image of which the contour portion is raised is displayed due to generation of an electric field formed in the diagonal direction that crosses a pixel forming the contour and a pixel forming the background at the time of displaying an image.
Thus, a driving method in which an image is removed by performing image removal in all the pixels including pixels of which gray scales are not to be changed for preventing an afterimage of the previous image from remaining when the image is updated has been disclosed, for example, in JP-T-2007-512571.
However, in such a driving method, the electrophoretic particles are driven such that the final display gray scale is not changed also for the pixels of which the display is not changed. Accordingly, the electrophoretic particles are driven in the same manner as the entire display unit is rewritten, and there is a problem that the power consumption for updating an image increases.